Life Goes On
by teampeeta1223
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been friends since fourth grade. when Katniss breaks up with her long time boyfirend Gale, will their friendship turn into something more? Modern day AU.
1. Gale

**AN: tell me what you think :) reviews keep me writing! **

Katniss POV

I really hate Gale Hawthorne right now.

"Katniss, you spend more time with Mellark than you do with me! 'Oh, me and _Peeta_ went to the Hob. Me and _Peeta_ went to the bakery'" he spits at me, mocking my voice. "I'm your goddamned boyfriend!" he finishes with a shout.

"Gale, do you ever consider I spend so much time with him because I like it more than spending time with you?" for a split second, pain takes over his eyes, but is quickly replaced with anger once again.

"You know what, this isn't working-it never really was. I'm done Katniss. Bye." Wait, _what? _

"So were just…done?" I ask in disbelief. Gale and I fight often, but this is a new level.

"Exactly." He clips every syllable, and storms out of the house leaving me shaking with I don't know what.

Gale has been my boyfriend for about a year now. He was my best and only friend after my dad died and up until fourth grade when I met Peeta. We started dating sophomore year. I made some more friends then and got a social life. Aside from your regular teenage drama, all was well. Up until now.

I don't realize I'm crying until I feel something wet and warm on my hand. Before I can shed anymore tears, I sprint straight to Annie's house in the dark three doors down. It doesn't help that Gale lives slightly across from me so he can see my every move. Fantastic. I knock rapidly on her door until she answers in her favorite pink pajama shorts and an ed sheran concert tee, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She sobers quickly after she sees me.

"Katniss! What happened?!"

"Gale." Is all I reply before I walk straight in and plop myself down on the sofa.

"Awh honey what happened?" she says sitting down next to me. I tell her the whole story about how he just walked out on me, while I sat there silently crying. "Lemmie call Peeta." She decides and leaves me on the plush couch.

Annie and I met the day when I moved into my house on Victors Avenue after my mom got a promotion at the hospital. She and her parents decided to come visit the new neighbors and we quickly became friends.

I hear her muffled voice from the kitchen. I make out, 'bring the ice cream' and a few 'uh huhs' and 'okays'. She quickly returs with a slightly hopeful look on her face.

"Peeta should be here in five minutes with-"

"Rocky road" I cut her off and we both smile. It has become a tradition between our group of friends that has been nicknamed 'The Victors' that whenever one of us has issues we would sit and eat the person's favorite ice cream and watch 'Mean Girls'. I have absolutely no idea how that started.

Sooner or later a frazzled looking Peeta emerges through the front door wearing flannel pajama pants and a basketball hoodie holding a plastic bag of what I can assume is ice cream.

"I brought ice cream." He states with a sad smile on his face. He walks to the kitchen to set it down and then joins me on the couch. He pulls me into an embrace and strokes my hair. "It's alright to cry," he whispers as if it is a big secret. But that's all the words I needed to release the waterfall inside me. I start making these choking sounds like I always do when I sob. Peeta never once asks if I'm okay or tells me to stop crying. That's the thing about Peeta; he knows exactly what to say and what not to say at the exact moment.

When I feel I am all cried out, Peeta is staring at me patiently waiting for an explanation. I start with when Gale got to my house.

"Gale came over, and we did the stuff we normally do, but then I brought up the other day when we made cookies, and we got into a full-fledged argument about how he thinks I spend more time with you than him. Then he just broke it off. We're done." The last part comes barely above a whisper and a single tear trails down my cheek.

"What a dick," is all Peeta says after an awkward silence. All three of us burst out laughing even with the circumstances.

"I one hundred percent agree," says Annie after our little fit of laughter. "I'll get the ice cream." Annie announces and walks off to the kitchen leaving me and Peeta alone.

"I never liked Gale all that much, but I never thought he would do that." he says

I take a deep breath and blow out the air in my cheeks. No more tears need to be wasted on Gale. "I know." Is all I can muster up to say without bursting into hysterics. Peeta just runs circles in my back to try to ease my overactive emotions. Since when do I have overactive emotions? And over a _boy? _Before I have time to ponder my thoughts, Annie comes into the living room juggling three very full bowls of rocky road topped with hot fudge. She hands them to us, then walks over to her huge entertainment center and puts in mean girls and saunters back over to join us on the couch. I try to get comfortable by laying my head on Peeta's shoulder and he naturally puts his arm around me.

About halfway through the movie, I find myself dozing off and hear Peeta whisper, "If you're tired, go to sleep." I can feel his chest vibrate with his throaty chuckle. Drowsiness soon takes over and I fall into nothingness.

PEETA POV

Katniss falls asleep right on my shoulder. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. I can't believe how much of an asshole Gale was toward her. How could anyone do that to Katniss? I always knew Gale would break her heart someday, and I was just waiting for it like a ticking time bomb: you know it's going to blow, but you have no idea when or how bad. I have to say though, I predicted worse on Katniss's part. Sure she cried a lot and ate her ice cream by stabbing it with a spoon, but I expected all Hell to break loose and watch her throw a tantrum. She's always been so unpredictable. Even to me. I know Katniss like the back of my hand, maybe even better. I'm lost in my thoughts about the girl sleeping next to me when Annie breaks my train of thought.

"I thought Katniss had nightmares?" she asks in confusion. I smile down at her, because it's one of those little things that only me and her share.

"Annie, Katniss doesn't get nightmares with me,"

"Really?" she asks in disbelief. "that's weird."

"She talks in her sleep though." Annie gives me a mischievous smirk and I smile myself.

"Katniss…" Annie sings.

"mmhhhmm?" Katniss replies still sleeping.

"It's time to get up." Annie sings once again.

"Haymitch, its Sunday." She whines. We try to stifle out laughter.

"No it's not, get up." Annie is now impersonating Haymitch.

"But I'm so comfy!" she pats my chest and this time I can't help but laugh.

"Peeta? Where are you?" she searches all over with her hands almost poking me in the eye multiple times.

"Kat, I'm right here. You're laying on me."

"How come I can't see you?!" She begins to get frantic and Annie lets out a giggle. "HAYMITCH STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" which causes us both to erupt in more laughter. "Peeta, I can't see you! Help!"

"Shhh…. Open your eyes, I'm right in front of you." I begin to stoke her hair to try to calm her down.

"Promise?" she asks in such a small voice that she'd rather have pins stuck in her eyes than to have anyone other than Prim hear it.

"Promise." And with that her eyes fly wide open and her face floods of relief when she sees me. I feel a grin spreading across my face too. "Hey there," I greet her softly.

"Hey." She looks around confused. "How long was I asleep?"

"About half an hour." Annie says and shoots me a knowing look. Katniss scowls at the both of us.

"Want me to drive you home?" I offer.

"Peeta, I'm three houses down."

"So?"

"fine." she says shooting another playful scowl at me.

KATNISS POV

It's about two thirty in the morning and I'm wide awake. I've just been lying in my bed since Peeta took me home, and I'm bored out of my mind. I pick up my Samsung Galaxy II and open up temple run. _This is a fun game. _But before I know it, I hit the stupid tree root. Who the heck runs from monkey things in a random forest anyways? Done with that game, I go to my messages and text Peeta. Sure it's the middle of the night, but I can at least see if he's up.

**U up? **

Sure, that works. In about 5 seconds, there is a reply.

**Haha I was just bout to txt u**

Sometimes it's weird how we share thoughts.

**Lol. Wanna come ova?**

**Kat its 2 30**

**So? No ones home**

**Fine whatever be there soon **

True to his word, Peeta is here in three minutes. I'm still in my bed but I can hear his loud footsteps up the stairs. My door creaks open and he's standing there in the same PJ's as he wore earlier, but this time his hair is sticking up in random places. He enters my bedroom and sits down on the bed.

"Nice hair," I laugh.

"Looks better than yours," he counters. My hair is in a messy bun like it always is when I sleep. Other than that it's in a braid; I rarely ever put it down.

"What do you wanna' do? I didn't come here to sit and talk about hair, as fun as that sounds."

"We could watch a movie…?" I suggest.

"Nah, movies are boring. Let's bake a cake or something." I can't help but laugh at him. Only Peeta would want to bake a cake in the middle of the night.

"How about we play go fish?" I ask. We always used to play that game whenever we were bored as kids. It just became our thing.

"How about we make some cookies and then play go fish while eating them?" he puts the puppy dog face on, which looks absolutely ridiculous.

"fine." I say dragging on the i.

We make our way downstairs to where Peeta fishes out the cookbooks. He leafs through the pages to find a decent cookie recipe.

"You work at a bakery, shouldn't you know a few cookie recipes?" I ask stifling a yawn.

"I do know some, but I want to try a new one. Tired are we?"

"No." I say a little too quickly.

"You better not be, because we have some cookies to make. Peanut butter, double chocolate, or shortbread?"

"Hmmm… peanut butter."

**"**Get the flour, and sugar."

Soon after, we have a delicious batch of peanut butter cookies and are playing 'go fish'.

"Got any sevens?" he asks.

"Nope. Go fish." Just then, my phone does a little four note whistle signifying I have a text. Peeta grabs it before I do and asks,

"Who's 'dickhead'?" he snorts.

"Take a guess."

"I'm gonna go out on a whim and say it's Gale."

"Mhhmm." I say with a mouthful of peanut buttery goodness.

Peeta makes a face while reading the message, then says in a really deep voice, "Heard noises from your house, and lights are on. You okay?" then back to his normal voice he adds, "what a stalker!"

"lemmie see my phone." I reread it, and roll my eyes. Seriously Gale? I don't even respond. After what happened today, I don't even want to think about him. "Screw him." I announce, and Peeta just chuckles.

"We need some music." He randomly states. I plug my phone into my iHome, and put on _shake it _by metro station. I start dancing around in my kitchen and singing the chorus.

"Come on bread boy! You know you wanna dance with me!"

"fine." And he puts down his cards and puts his hands in the air and sings along. Sooner or later we're screaming at the top of our lungs at three-thirty in the morning.

When the song ends, we're out of breath and laughing our butts off.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Prim comes down stairs rubbing her eyes. Yep, totally forgot about Prim.

"Er… Uh… Me and Peeta were just kinda' having a dance party and baking…" I say awkwardly. Prim can't hold in her laughter any longer, and is nearly doubled over.

"I could hear you guys upstairs! You were singing so loud!" Peeta and I are laughing along.

Just then, Gale bursts through the door fuming.

"What the hell Katniss?!"


	2. trust

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! They make my day! With spring break coming to an end soon, I'll try to update weekly. Try being the key word here. But you sure won't have to wait too long. And any ideas on how long this should be? I love to hear input! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. If I did, I would not be writing this fanfiction. **

Recap- _"What the hell Katniss?" _

The three of us stand there with our mouths gaped open, music still playing in the background, and peanut butter cookies and go-fish spread out on the table. Peeta being the cool collected one recovers first.

"Gale, everything is fine." He uses a calm voice that you might use to talk to toddlers with.

"Mygirly-friend has…. Uhhh been cheatinonme." It's only then that I realize that Gale is drunk. Really drunk.

"Gale, Peeta is just a friend. Prim go to your room," Prim practically sprints up the stairs before another breath is taken. A drunken Gale is an angry Gale.

"Katniss stop lyin'! I'mma so sick of your shit! It's one thing to breakup, but You Are A Dirty Whore!" he screams at the top of his lungs. I have no idea how to reply to that. "Looks like your preciousMellarky is speechless foronce… Ha." He spoke too soon.

"Gale, I think it would be best if you left." Peeta says using the voice again. I'm shaking with anger at this point. I want to punch something, preferably Gale's face. "I'm giving you one last chance to leave, or else I call the police." And that is what sets Gale off.

He throws a punch Peeta's way, an d it's a good thing he's drunk, because It would have hit him square in the nose. Peeta takes a slow breath, and lowers Gale's hand. He pick up his phone, and punches in 911.

"All I have to do is press '_call'_, and you're arrested. Make good choices." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Gale fires a, "Don't tell me what to do!" and throws a nice punch to the left side of my face. Peeta loses it, and pins Gale to the floor and presses call. He gives the police the information, and keeps Gale on the ground. A terrible thought rushes through my mind. _Prim. _Oh my gosh she's still upstairs probably bawling her little eyes out.

"Peeta!" I say. Both heads snap up and I'm greeted with both an icy glare and concerned eyes. "Prim's still upstairs!" Peeta mutters a curse and pushes Gale's head back down.

"She's okay up there. They should be here soon."

"I'm still here yaknow!" Peeta stares daggers at him, and the usually easy going Peeta is replaced by someone you would never want to cross paths with. Just then, two cop cars pull in and about five police men come to the door.

"This is the police! Open the door!" a firm voice yells. l sprint to the door and 3 very large men barge in and get Gale off the floor. "You're under arrest!" He's handcuffed then dragged outside and throw in a police car.

"Miss?" a man with short cropped grey hair and a stocky build asks. I just make eye contact in response. "Who was that man?" he takes out a notebook and clicks a pen.

"My ex-boyfriend." I try to sound clear and strong, but my voice cracks and my last word comes out a whisper. The man's eyes soften and he nods and scribbles something down. Peeta walks over to me and rubs circles in my back.

"Did he physically assault you tonight or ever before?"

I stiffen. I wasn't expecting that one. Nor was I expecting myself to tell the truth that has never come out of my mouth to a single soul.

"He used to hit me sometimes. And tonight he punched me." Peeta goes completely still. I can't even hear him breath. All I hear is my pulse in my ears.

"Alright. That was all I needed to know. Thank you very much. If you ever need any more help, just call." And with that he hands me a business card with _Officer Boggs _written in chicken scratch. Once the door slams shut, Peeta seems stiller than before. I hesitantly turn around to see his mouth slightly open and unshed tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers so low I can barely hear him. I can't respond. I can't let the words come out of my mouth for some reason. It feels glued shut. _Because you deserved it. _A mocking voice tells me. I feel something bubble up in my chest; some sort of anxiety. _You thought it would get better. _That terrible voice says again. _Because you were embarrassed. _I was embarrassed. I did think it was going to get better, and I thought that I did deserve it! So why can't I just tell him? _You didn't want his pity. _That goddamned voice! I'm officially going mad. I realize Peeta is still staring at me. He bites his lip and takes a shaky breath. I still can't tell him, even with his baby blues staring into mine. With a shake of his head, he walks out and slams the door.

_He's_ mad at _me_? Because that makes total sense. This is why no one knew, I didn't want to lose anyone, or hear them say, "_Oh I'm so sorry." _I decide to call him. I whip out my phone, and press the #2 on speed dial. _One ring….. two rings…. Three rings…._ "Hey Katniss," He answered!

"Peeta?"

"Yeah it's me." He sounds really stuffed up, like he's got a cold.

"Umm… You didn't let me explain myself…"

"Katniss, you had since it started to explain yourself." His voice has an edge to it.

"You're being ridiculous. I didn't want anyone to know!"

"I'm your best friend! I thought we shared everything! How am I supposed to trust you if you don't trust me!? _My Mom Hits Me Too You Know_!" he shouts through the phone.

"Peeta… I…"

"You forgot? Yeah, thought so. I trusted you enough to tell you, and I thought we had no secrets. Thanks for proving me wrong. I guess this is a rude awakening."

"God will you listen to me? I didn't tell you because I didn't want your pity, and I thought I deserved it! Every single time that he came home drunk, I thought 'Maybe this is karma for killing my dad.' There. I said it? Happy? I hope so." I'm breathing hard now, and looking up, not letting the tears fall. Not this time.

"Katniss…-"

"Save it. It's obvious that you don't wanna' be friends anymore."

"I never said that! Don't be ridiculous! I just said that I didn't think I could trust you! Katniss, I didn't realize that you felt that way. It makes sense…" I'm silent. First he's yelling at me telling me he can't trust me, then he's telling me 'it makes sense'? I don't know what to think. "I don't know what you want me to say." He adds quietly.

Now I'm crying. Again. "I want you to tell me it's going to be okay like you always do! I want you to be there for me! I want you to be my best friend! Because you're doing a really crappy job right now." I finish with a sob.

"Kat no matter how much we argue I'm always here for you. You know that."

"Uh… can I come over?" I sniffle.

"Yeah. It's just me, Dad, and Ryan right now."

"'Kay. I'll be there soon." I run a hand over my face, and take three breaths. "Prim?" I call upstairs. I hear a faint 'what' in return. "I'm going over Peeta's. Will you be okay?" I hear her footsteps down the stairs, and she looks at me with a tearstained face.

"Are you and Peeta okay?" she asks timidly.

"Yes little duck. We just had a fight. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just kinda' scared. You know it's four o'clock in the morning, right?"

"I know, I just need to see him. Night."

"Night."

I get out of my old car, and enter the Mellark Bakery back entrance. If I know Peeta, he'll be baking his feelings. I open the back door that's always unlocked, and knock on the wall. I see his blonde hair peeking around the corner. He turns around and offers me a weak smile. I walk over to him, and just kind of stand there… well this is extremely awkward. He moves forward a little bit, and at first I think he's going to kiss me, but he engulfs me in a giant hug. He keeps mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over.

I pull back, look straight into his eyes, and tell him. "I'm sorry too." It's not often I apologize, but when I do, I mean it.

"So we're good?"

"We're good." I confirm.

"So if we're good, then we need to talk."

AN: sorry for all the dialogue. And I realized in the last chapter I put "no one's home" just to clarify, Prim was home and her mother was out of town. Sorry I forgot to mention that. And kudos to you if you caught the 3 little references I made in the last chapter!


	3. Bakery

**AN: sorry that last one wasn't up to standards. This one should be a little better! This chapter is dedicated to ashjoh123, for making me laugh for being so concerned about the cookies. Random question, do you guys like humor? Like the first chapter?**

Recap- _"If we're okay then I have something to tell you." _

I raise my eyebrows, and he grabs my hands. What in the world is he going to tell me?

"Katniss, Delly asked me out on a date the other day." I feel my face fall a little. Yeah, Peeta's really good looking, and as sweet as the cupcakes he bakes, but for some reason I'm disappointed.

"What did you tell her?" I ask. For unexplainable reasons I hope to God he said-

"Yes." _No._ "What did you say?" Crap, was that out loud?

"I said, uh… go! Go you!" I pull away my hand and give him a thumbs up and a fake smile. He looks genuinely confused. He slowly nods his head and thanks me, but he doesn't look happy. A pretty girl asked him out. He should be glowing with excitement! But in retrospect so should I, I'm supposed to support him.

"So… uh why are you telling me this?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Welp… I… erm… just wanted you to know." Okay then. "Why are you over my house this early?" Touché Peeta… I just shrug my shoulders, and Peeta chuckles. I realize that he was in the progress of icing a cake. It's only half iced orange, his favorite color. "I didn't finish." He obviously states.

"Really? Looked done to me." He gets a goofy half smile on his face, and takes a knife and cuts a slice, and gets out a plate. "Wait! Only half has icing! It would be a crime to eat it!"

"I thought it was done?" He says faking innocence. I get the bowl of icing he was using, and start spreading it around on the rest of the cake. By the time I'm done, it looks absolutely terrible, and you can easily tell who did each half.

"Now you can cut it." I announce. Peeta cuts another piece, and he gets out forks, and we happily eat our orange cake.

I don't realize I'm exhausted until I'm yawning every other bite. Too much for my liking has happened in the past few hours. I put my plate in the sink, and plop back in my chair. Peeta follows suit, and joins me at the little table.

"You wanna' just stay here tonight?" He asks stifling a yawn.

Rubbing my face I ask, "Where would I sleep?"

"Wherever. I could care less."

"No, you couldn't care less. That would imply that that you care where I sleep."

"You're so stubborn, you know that?"

"Damn right."

_I'm in a room full of people. The walls are grey, and it smells heavily like pinesol- like Gale. I can hear their muffled voices, but I can't make out what they're saying. All the sudden, Gale enters two giant doors that weren't there before, and once I look around again, everyone's gone, and it's just us in the room full of grey. Gale strides over to me and I can practically taste the alcohol radiating off him. Then another me walks into the room, wearing hunting gear, with her hair in a braid. Gale turns around and approaches the other me instead. I watch carefully as he slaps her in the face and yells, "THIS IS FOR YOUR DAD!" He continues beating her, screaming out different names every time. Then the girl changes into an older version of Prim, but Gale fails to notice. He keeps shouting things, and the sound seems to echo off the walls, and through my head. Then I hear someone else scream, and I realize it's me. Gale turns over his shoulders, and smiles. He pulls out a bow, locks it in place, and- _

"Katniss!"

I wake up in oversized flannel pajama pants in a cold sweat with Peeta hovering over me. I momentarily forget where I am, but when I come to realization, I also remember the nightmare. I'm still breathing heavy, and my throat is raw. _Thank god that wasn't real. _Peeta sits down on the couch near my knees, and exhales heavily.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole house." He comments. Was I that loud?

"Sorry…" I mumble. He places a hand on my leg, and tells me its okay, like always.

"Did you… er… want to… sleep in my bed…like, just sleep! But in the same bed…" His face grows red, and I find myself chuckling.

"Sure. I would love to just sleep in your bed." I get up off the couch, and we both walk to his room.

It's always surprisingly neat for a boy's room. With paintings hanging on the white walls, and a mahogany desk in the corner, it seems so picturesque. I glance at his alarm clock, and see that's it's only been about an hour since I fell asleep. We both lie down and pull the covers up. My hand finds his under the sheets, and I drift off once again.

I wake up to Ryan yelling in my ear.

"Kitty-Kat, if you're going to sleep with my baby brother, then you're helping us with the morning shift. Rise and shine sweet cheeks!" I throw a pillow his way, and mumble something about how he's an idiot. All I know is that it is too early.

I roll over to my other side, to find Peeta sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his fists like a little kid.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I think you might have left some clothes over here if you wanna' change into those." He shuffles to the bathroom, while I go to his closet to check.

True to his word, I find a OneRepublic shirt, and throw it on with a pair of light wash capris that smell like Peeta. Well, I guess they're clean.

I walk through the bakery entrance, and slip on my grey vans. I can already smell the breads and the coffee brewing. I love the atmosphere of the bakery. It's always so cheerful, and there's always people sitting at the tables chatting.

"Kitty-Kat! Would you take the front register? That would be great. Thanks babe." Rye jokes. He flashes me a wink that I return with an eye roll and a smile tugging at my lips.

"I hate you!" I call to the back.

"Love you too sweet cheeks!" He yells back. I laugh and walk to the first register. I take their order when Peeta comes in wearing an apron and humming '_Hey There Delilah'. _

"Morning beautiful." He says and kisses me on the cheek. I'm used to this random affection, a compliment here, some hand holding there, and a kiss on the cheek. The elderly lady next in line gives me a knowing look between me and Peeta and grins.

"Looks like ol' Peety finally got himself a girl! And a pretty one too." She tells me. Oh... she thinks… me and Peeta… _oh. _

"No Mags, we're just friends." Peeta calls over saving me; I'm no good with awkward situations.

"Shame. I'll have a hot chocolate and a loaf of raisin bread. Thanks dear." She smiles at me again I'm nearly positive that my face is redder than a tomato. Peeta just laughs as she walks away. He starts humming the chorus again, and I sing along in between orders. He changes songs a few times, and we break out into full High School Musical karaoke. Either the customers are staring, or laughing along. Were in the middle of 'Keep your head up' by Andy Grammer, when Finnick just walks in and starts singing with us. Yep, this is like High School Musical Bakery Addition.

"How's my favorite couple?" Finnick walks in and asks. "Did you stay the night Kitty?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows. I feel my face flush again. "What!?" He asks smiling. Before he can finish, I cut him off.

"No, Finnick, we just slept." I don't even bother denying the couple thing anymore.

"Alright Finnick, either get to work or stop bothering my employees." Mr. Mellark comes in shaking his head at Fin. Finnick sighs, and puts on an apron and gets working.

I became friends with Finnick in middle school, and we're almost as close as me and Peeta. Finnick's job today is to actually retrieve the order. Me or Peeta will call out something, and Finnick will come up with a smart ass comment about getting it yourself every time. It makes the day fun.

Later, I get a text from Prim asking where I am. I swear I texted her…

**They needed xtra help at the bakery. Have aunt effie drive u up here. **I reply

**K J be there soon! **

"Hey Peeta, Prim gonna stop here with Effie." I call over.

"Kay!"

When Prim gets here, she her hair's wild, and she's searching for me. She makes eye contact and runs over to us.

"Katniss!" she firmly says.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Gale. He's back, and it's him and Johanna."

"What about Gale and Jo?" Finnick chimes in. He still doesn't know about what happened.

"They're outside… doing… unspeakable things…"

Johanna Mason, my friend, is making out with my ex-boyfriend right after he got out of jail. This should be fun.


	4. Too Much

Recap: _Johanna Mason, my friend, is making out with my ex-boyfriend right after he got out of jail. This should be fun_.

For a second, I can't move. All the bad things he's done to me flash before my eyes, and all I can think is how much I don't want Jo to get hurt either. She has no family, has been in foster care since she was twelve, and neglected by her foster parents. She has put up a very thick wall and has only let Finnick in.

Finnick of all people.

When I snap back to reality, I realize Peeta is staring at me, waiting for me to react, as well as Finnick. Instead of thinking before acting like a rational person might do, I storm out the bakery door and walk straight up to them. Johanna's hand is knotted up in Gale's hair, and Gale's hand is resting on the small of her back slowly inching its way down. I stand there until I've had enough, and then I walk right in the middle of them both, my head breaking their lips. Johanna stumbles backward, and Gale is just standing there dumbstruck. For a moment, I'm afraid he'll also do something irrational like hit me – or Jo. But he just stands there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Katniss what the hell?" he finally chokes out. Seriously? That's his fantastic first words he says back to me? Maybe a 'Hey Katniss, sorry for making out with your best friend,' would have been a little better.

"What the hell? You're 'what the hell'-ing me? I should ask you the same question! What the hell Gale?" I ask with sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Well, you obviously hate me, and trust me, the feeling is mutual, but you don't need to get all jealous now that I'm with someone else." Again, what the hell? He thinks I'm jealous?

"I'm not jealous!" I shout back.

Johanna finally decides to join in and say something.

"You two broke up! It's only fair!" she yells back. What happened to not dating your friend's ex-boyfriend? Does that not apply because he went to jail? I think not.

"It's not like this is something new Katniss! Or were you that oblivious all along?" I let Gale's words sink in. '_Not like this is something new,' _echoes around in my head. It finally clicks – Gale was cheating on me with Johanna Mason.

The world slows down a little. I think back to all those times he canceled the plans we had, the coming home drunk, when he would 'accidentally' run into Jo and they would hug for a little too long, or when his lips would sometimes taste like cherry chapstick and liquor. I can't believe she would do this to me. Was this whole thing a lie? When she would sleepover, or we'd go to parties… was everything fake?

I blink back tears that should not be shed in front of either of them, and head back inside and slam the door. Johanna calls something that I don't quite catch, and I don't bother to look back. I head straight for the back room and when I see a head of messy blonde curls, I run straight into his arms. I don't even bother thinking about all the flour and frosting on his apron, all I want is to smell cinnamon and dill, and to be enveloped in his strong arms. He starts to sooth my hair and I let myself melt a little. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he places his cheek on my hair. I hear soft footsteps coming from the entrance to the back, and I see Prim standing there looking solemn as ever. Once she realizes that I want to be left alone with Peeta, she quickly backs out and heads to Finn. I let one tear, and one tear only to slide down my cheek. Once I take a shaky breath and squeeze my eyelids shut to keep the rest from falling, Peeta mumbles a question.

"What did Gale say?" he asks.

"'What the hell Katniss?'" I try to mimic his voice.

"After that?" he urges on. I really don't want to talk about this.

"He…he said that he's been dating Jo the whole time and that I was oblivious."

"Oh my gosh Kat, I had no idea." He pulls me impossibly closer, and decides to go for the hair again. It's actually extremely calming.

"How could I be so stupid?" I whisper just loud enough for him to catch.

"You weren't stupid at all. I promise. You just didn't want to run away, and you were a little… distracted… by other things." By which he means abuse. I guess it's true. Maybe that's why he did it, abused me, so he would blind me from the fact that he had two girls at once. Gosh, I was a real idiot. I think I'm more mad at myself right now than anyone else. Gale did his job nicely. He should get a trophy with '_#1 Abuser 2013' _written on it. Maybe I'll buy one for him.

I pull away from Peeta and whisper goodbye and leave the bakery with Prim. I'm so sick of this crap. With my mom never home, and an ex-abusive boyfriend who has been secretly cheating on you with your so called "friend", who just got out of jail, life seems to be weighing down on me. And still only Peeta and the cop knew about Gale's bad side. Someone should really tell the rest of my friends… but what they don't know won't hurt them. I decide to just not tell them, and try to cover up whatever happened with a fake smile, like I did before.

Prim and I walk inside, and sitting on the kitchen table is some take-out Chinese that has a little note that says to preheat it. I tell Prim to warm it up herself, because I'm far too exhausted to even use the microwave.

I shuffle to my room, pull out the first pair of pajama pants I see, and throw them on carelessly. I take out my phone and headphones and put on some sort of emo-rock station on Pandora. I jump on my bed with a thump, and lay down. These songs are annoying me. _Skip. _This one is too happy. _Skip. _I hate this band. _Skip. _This is mine and Gale's song. _Change stations. _Well, this station is alright, until it plays _'Hey There Delilah'. _I instantaneously think of Peeta humming this morning. Was that only today? The chorus picks up, and I hear a light pitter patter on my window – rain. I laugh at the irony of the situation. Like a stupid cliché movie, I'm sitting here reminiscing on bad times, listening to music, all well there's rain beating down on my window. Gosh, does it really have to rain this hard? I want to scream at the clouds right now, as well as everyone else in the world. I freaking hate rain! Why must it be rain? I throw a pillow across the room in frustration of the annoying liquid. You know what else is annoying? Delly Cartwright. She just _had_ to ask Peeta out! They're probably on their date right now! I would call him, and tell him to come over, but no… he's with Delly! Why is she so happy all the time? I text Peeta anyways, and say that I want him to come over. He soon texts back and tells me the obvious; 'with Delly'. Damn you Delly Cartwright. I text Peeta again, and tell him that I'm mad at him.

He never responds.

About a half hour later, rain still pouring, I start hearing thumping against my window. I get out of my bed, and look out my window. There, standing in jeans, a hoodie, and a beanie, is Peeta Mellark, throwing rocks at my window in the pouring rain. Despite the fact that I told him I was mad, I can't help but to laugh. I open it up, and I realize he's singing to One Direction.

"Katniss you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you're wearing flannel pajamas gets me overwhelmed! And when you laugh at my ass it ain't hard to tell, you-o-o-o-o you're not actually mad at me!" He shouts from the ground. I'm practically peeing my pants right now. "Kaaaaatniiis! Can I come in now? It's really cold and I just serenaded you! Come on!" he whines. I rush downstairs careful not to wake Prim this time. I open the door and there waiting is my wet best friend. He's got a goofy smile on his face and his messy blonde curls peeking out beneath his hat.

"You're a dork you know that?" I ask with a chuckle.

"But I'm your dork." He walks in and pulls me in a giant hug lifting my toes off the ground. He kisses me on the cheek and puts me back down. In this moment, I have no idea how I could ever be mad at him.

"I'm going to take you somewhere." He announces.

"Where are we going?" I begin to scribble a note telling Prim I left with Peeta, in case she gets up and worries.

"The Hob. Like always." A smile creeps on my lips as a grab my coat and Peeta's hand and we run into the rain.

* * *

We're running down the sidewalk because Peeta had to park the car down the block. It's about ten-thirty, and the street lights are illuminating the slippery sidewalks. We're both laughing the whole time. I keep yelling about how he's an idiot, and we should have parked closer, but he insists "It takes the fun out of it."

He dramatically stops in the middle of the sidewalks and shouts, "Kat! I need to ask you something!"

I'm laughing harder than ever, and I feel a six pack coming on. "What? Can we just go? I'm so wet! If you didn't know it's raining!"

"It's important!"

"What?" I ask through fits of laughter.

"Do you know… The Muffin Man?" He asks in mock seriousness.

"NO! It's cold! Let's go!" I grab his hand and sprint down the street pulling him along.

When we get to the restaurant, we request a booth, and sit down. I'm sure my hair is a mess, and my clothes are soaking, and my face is red as a tomato from sprinting down the sidewalk. We're still both laughing and out of breath. A young waitress probably our age approaches our table and asks what we want to drink. Once she leaves, I start out a conversation.

"So… how was your… uh… date?" I ask awkwardly.

"Oh yeah… It was alright." He says a little unsure. "Delly was really happy, but I think of her more of a sister, you know?" I nod my head, but am slightly confused. Am I considered "a sister" to him? If we ever did go out – wait _what?_ Since when did I think about Peeta and me dating? Alright then.

We continue to talk for a while. Laughing, joking, and being ourselves. We leave the restaurant, and it turns out the clouds cleared up, and the stars are now visible. We both look up at the same time. We walk our way to the car hand in hand, randomly gazing at the sky tonight.

Once we get there, Peeta suggests, "Why don't we go to the meadow?"

"That sounds good."

* * *

We arrive and get out of the car and lay down in the grass. I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder, and stare up.

"You ever think things will get better?" I ask.

"Eventually. It has to get worse before it gets better." He sounds a million years old when he says this.

"I'm just so done."

"Me too. But we've got each other in this whacked up world we call life." I look over at his face, and he gives me a slight smile. I have no idea what takes over me, but I lean in ever so slowly, and press my lips against his. I feel a warmth grow from my lips to my toes, and I know I will not be the first to pull away. But when the time comes, he leans his forehead against mine and unmistakably whispers three little words. The words that scare me more than death. Three words that mean so much, and can be taken for granted.

"I love you."

**AN: WOW! A lot happened in this chapter! Tell me what you thought! And always, I don't own THG. **


	5. Decision

**AN: You guys are fantastic. I honestly couldn't ask for better reviewers. I tried to update a little sooner because I left you guys with a terrible cliffhanger! It may be a little short, but I didn't want to push this chapter. I know other writers do this, when they put a list of song you can listen to while reading to set the mood. I know I listen to music when I read and write, so here it is: **

**A drop in the ocean – Ron Pope**

**Hey there Delilah – plain white tees. (I'm obsessed with this song if you didn't notice) **

**Black parade – my chemical romance**

**Turning Page – sleeping at last**

**Kiss me slowly – parachute**

**I got kind of emotional writing this… So I hope you like it. I think this is one of my better chapters J **

_Keep running. Keep running. Do not stop running. It doesn't matter that he's chasing you. Keep running-_has been chanting in my head for the last ten minutes. Peeta loves me. My best friend loves me. This is not right. This is not possible. Seriously? What am I supposed to think? My life is hectic enough! I don't want to be in another relationship! Love is stupid, it eats you from the inside out and doesn't let go until you're completely gone. I made that mistake with Gale, and I'm not going to make it again. Plus, I don't love him back! I just can't! He probably doesn't even love me anyways. He just thinks he does. Maybe he's confusing it for sisterly love. Yeah, he loves me like a sister. Then why did he kiss me back? Why did I kiss him?

_Keep running. Keep running. Do not stop running. I think you lost him. Keep running. _

"Katniss! God, let me explain! Don't just run away!" Ugh he's still chasing me! Maybe if I don't say anything, he'll just go away.

"Katniss! Please! I just want to talk!" He shouts again. Peeta gains speed, and so do I. I don't want to talk to him. And then the impossible happens – I trip on a rock. A damned rock. Since when do I trip on rocks? I fall on my hands, and mutter a curse. I think my knee is bleeding too.

"Oh God Kat! Are you okay?" Peeta runs even faster than his regular sprint, and skids to a stop right next to me. He kneels down, and takes my hand in his. His face takes a serious look rather than hurt, and he looks at my knees.

"I'm fine." I mumble without making eye contact. It hurts pretty bad, but I really don't want to look him in the eye right now. He takes a deep breath, getting ready to start a long argument like he always does, but then his face falls and he exhales deeply. Peeta runs a hand through his messy curls and sits down on the sidewalk right next to me. He takes a tissue out of his pocket and starts to dab the blood off.

"Kat, Lemmie explain." He says.

I don't even look up.

He laughs humorlessly, and begins.

"Do you remember the day we met? In the fourth grade, you were walking down the halls looking lost, and I said, 'hey, do you need help?' and then you said, 'No, I can do it myself.' I laughed at you, and then you glared at me like always. You were stubborn even then. I looked at your schedule, and I realized we were in the same class. I took you by the hand and dragged you there, even though you drove your heels into the floor.

"I told my dad when I got home that I made a new friend. I said that me and you were going to be best friends forever, even if you didn't know it.

"The rest of elementary school, we became best friends, and grew so close I felt like we were siblings sometimes. I loved you like a sister. Then in high school, I realized that I loved you as more than a friend. When we would hold hands… or you would kiss me on the cheek… I thought it was just some kind of crush. Sophomore year, that time at Glimmer's party where you got drunk, and went home crying and I came after you, I found you on that bench, and you crawled in my lap, and I held you while you sat there and cried for so long. That was when I realized that I loved you so damned much. I hated seeing you crying more than words could describe. I wanted to protect you in every way, shape and form. I don't know how to describe it. I just wanted to be with you all the time. I still do. When you dated Gale, I knew he would hurt you, and I was so angry. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry for pouring this out now. I'll uh… just leave now."

He went to stand up, and with all the power in my being, I pulled him back down, and kissed him will with everything I had. I don't know what came over me, but I did it. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and he pulled me closer. I could taste the saltiness of my tears. The same feeling came over me, but this time I didn't break away. I could make no coherent thoughts at the moment.

We both broke away at the same time, and he rested his forehead against mine. Peeta whispered those Three Words against my lips, and caressed my check.

"Peeta…" I say. "I don't know what to think about this."

"I don't want to force you into anything. I'm fine being friends like before."

But it was obvious he wasn't. He wanted to be more than friends, and I wasn't sure what I wanted. I needed him to help me through this like always, and give me direction, but this time I don't think that was going to happen. He was going to be his kind self and tell me that whatever I want is what he wants too.

"Peeta, I don't know! I don't know if I'm ready! You're the one who is supposed to help me through stuff like this!" I half yell at him.

"Katniss, you need to understand that I'm fine with whatever you want. I know your life is hectic right now, and you just got out of a tough relationship and you don't know what to think, but I think you just need some time, alright?" He asks stroking my hair.

"God! Stop being so damned nice and caring! I don't know what the hell I-" I'm cut off with a terrible sobbing noise. I can't help it, it just happened. I also can't help the bubbling anxiety in my chest that feels like it's constricting every breath I take. I want to punch things, and bang my head on a wall. But instead, I just sit there and sob yelling at Peeta because this is too much. Life is too much.

This must look extremely strange to the innocent person that happens to be walking by. A teenage girl bawling her eyes out on the sidewalk with blood on her knee, and a teenage boy listening to her sobs and desperately trying to calm her down. How did we get here? Just hours ago we were best friends, laughing, smiling… but then I ruined everything. I reacted on impulse, and kissed him. And that ruined everything.

I can't breathe through my tears now. I'm suffocating myself, and it's my own fault. Damned emotions. When I start hyperventilating, Peeta pulls me into his lap and whispers things that I'm not paying attention to. All I know is the boy that is in love with me is helping me though this like always. He's always here for me, always my best friend, always my rock.

I come to a realization in this moment. Peeta – the boy with the bread who has been there through thick and thin, who has been there for me when no one else was – is who I depend on.

I need Peeta Mellark.

I need Peeta Mellark.

_I need Peeta Mellark. _

For some reason, I have never seen this. I have never seen the dependency I have on him. I lay my head on his chest and breathe in his scent, which is like home to me, as well as his arms. Even if he is in love with me, we'll always be best friends, no matter what happens. He'll still be there for me, and I'll still be there for him.

"Peeta?" I whisper against his shirt, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hmm? He mumbles in response.

"I made a decision."

"And what is that?" He looks down at me, and brushes a stray strand of hair away; a gesture so simple, yet so gentle and so simply Peeta.

I don't answer. I just kiss him full on the mouth again, and he obviously understands. He knows I'm not good with words, and he just lets my actions take over and goes with it.

Like always.


	6. Dandelion

**AN: sorry it's been a while! Life's been a little hectic… and let's face it… I'm kinda lazy and like to sleep a lot. Can't blame a girl. all right my lovely readers, on you go! Please review! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Hunger Games, and If I did, Finnick wouldn't be dead, Prim wouldn't be dead, Peeta wouldn't be hijacked, and there would be a fourth book. **

**-Libby Jane XOXO**

Peeta and I are walking hand in hand down the sidewalk to the Bakery. He hums a little tune to himself like he always does when he's content. He starts swinging our intertwined hands back and forth, and I chuckle to myself.

It's been about a week since that night in the meadow, when he said Those Three Words. We're more than friends, but not quite in a relationship. Life has just been good for the past few days, and I don't think either of us wanted to ruin that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks still looking ahead.

"Just thinking about stuffs." I say smiling. Peeta grins also, showing his white teeth just a little.

"What kind of stuffs?" He asks; his silly grin still evident on his face.

"Stuffs about us." I say all smug-like, not wanting to reveal any more information.

"What about us?" If possible, Peeta's smile grows when he says the word 'us'.

"Hmmm… that's for me to know and you to figure out." I look over at his face, and Peeta just seems happy, and not bothered at all that I won't tell him. He continues to hum his happy little tune and swinging our hands. I laugh to myself again, wondering how someone could be so happy all the time – well, I guess when the girl you have been in love with forever is thinking about you, you can be pretty happy.

"What are you laughing at now?" He asks, laughing himself.

"You."

"What am I doing, that is oh-so funny? Hmm, Ms. Everdeen?" He tries to make a serious face, which is ruined by the smile that threatens to overtake his face.

"You're humming and smiling! I want to know what you're so happy about!" I'm still laughing well I say this.

"Well, I bet a song will explain." And he starts to singing 'I wanna hold your hand' by the Beatles. "Oh please! Say to me, you'll let me be your maaaaan!"

"You are such a dork! I swear, you make life a song! You are a walking musical Peeta Mellark!" My sides hurt from laughing so hard. Peeta has honestly made me pee myself before. He is so freaking corny, this boy.

"I can make life a musical if you want me to! I can sing my feelings 24/7! You'll love it! It's going to be called-" and he pauses dramatically… "Peeta Mellark – The Musical!" and takes my hand from his, and makes jazz hands.

"You know, if you hadn't proclaimed your love for me, I would seriously question your sexuality." I roll my eyes. It's kind of a joke between us now. You may think that I'd be awkward to joke about that, but it's really not anymore. The day after it happened, we talked about the weather. The weather.

_"Hey Kat… how was your day?" It was about two o'clock . I had just been to the woods and he wanted to talk. _

_"it was pretty good. I went hunting." I told him. This may have been the weirdest conversation we have ever had. _

_"Was it nice outside? It was supposed to be seventy degrees." _

_"Yeah…" Gosh… This was strange. I could hardly stand it. _

_"Soooo…. Did you wanna go to… like go somewhere…? _

_"Yeah… sure…" and that was the end of that conversation. _

_Later we met up at The Hob, and talked about the weather some more. It was maybe the most boring time me and Peeta have ever had. _

Still walking to the bakery, I hear something that sounds like shouting. I cock my head so I can listen better, and Peeta stops too. You can barely make out two people arguing. One is a girl, and the other is a boy – no not a boy, more like a man. It's coming from an alley right down the street, so I jog my way over with Peeta close behind to investigate.

I can make out yelling from the man's part, and screaming on the girls'.

"You jackass! I can't believe you slept with her!" The girl says

"Maybe I didn't! You don't know that for sure!" The guys screams back.

"Hell yes I do! I'm sick of your shit! I'm leaving!"

"Oh no you don't!" Then I hear the all too familiar sound of a slap across the face. I cringe away, not wanting to relive those memories with Gale.

Peeta being the person he is walks around the corner to try to see who it is. I'm close behind, my nose nearly pressed between his shoulder blades, and I can literally feel the tension in him when he spots the two.

"Katniss, back away very slowly, then get the hell out of here, alright?" he asks like he is speaking to a two year old.

There's no way I'm leaving now if he knows who it is.

"No. I'm staying here." I say stubbornly. He shushes me, and takes a step closer to the couple.

"MELLARK! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Oh my God. Oh my God. It's Gale.

"Gale, you need to step away from Jo, or I call the police, just like I did last time." Peeta says calmly. Why does this feel like a reoccurring theme?

"Hey Catnip! Didn't see you there! You and bread boy a thing now? Like you have been the whole time?" He spits at me.

I drop my gaze to the floor, and say nothing.

"Peeta, I can handle this. I don't wanna drag you into this too." Johanna steps out and says. Shes got a red mark on her cheek, but her eyes are still filled with fire, like they always are.

"Shut up Jo! Just stay back there! I got shit to take care of!" He pushes her aside, and goes to punch Peeta. You would honestly think that after being called on by the cops by someone, then getting bailed from jail would make you change just a little as a person. Obviously not.

Peeta and Gale engage on a full force fist fight while me and Johanna stand speechless. She sets her mouth in a firm, thin line, squares her shoulders, and makes a move towards Gale. She pulls him back with all the force in her body, and punches his square in the nose. Blood immediately gushes out, and I pay no more than a few second's attention to him before I go check Peeta on the ground. He's got his iPhone in his hands talking to someone – probably cops – and has a few cuts on his face. But other than that, he's not too badly bruised.

Jo has Gale pinned down on the ground, don't ask me how, I have no idea, and she has a triumphant smile on her face.

Of about of minute standing there, with Gale and Peeta both on the ground, there's the all too familiar sound of a police car.

* * *

I'm sure you can assume how this all ended. The police took Gale, Jo left to go eat ice cream like I did, and me and Peeta resumed our trip to the bakery. That's how it should have ended, right? But it didn't. Yes, they took Gale, but Jo didn't do at all what we expected. She sunk down in the middle of the road and starting bawling her eyes out. Johanna Mason was crying in the middle of the road. I had no idea what this world was coming to.

Peeta walked over, crouched down before her, and started talking to her. I could only hear murmurs, but judging by their facial expressions, I could assume that Peeta was telling her just about the same things he tells me.

Then I saw something I would never think to see in a million years – Jo crawled up in Peeta's lap, and latched her hands around his neck. He stroked her hair, whispered in her ear, and was just there for her.

I felt something in my chest at that moment, a turning point of some sort. I think we all have those moments where we know everything is about to change. Sometimes we don't realize it, others we're all too conscious. But right there and then, I could basically see the world shifting under my feet, and I felt it too. I took a glance back at Peeta and Jo, and tried to figure it out. I knew that this thing with Gale was far from over, and I was one-hundred percent sure. But what else? Mine and Peeta's relationship? I didn't know. Although I did see that Peeta was absolutely _good. _I knew he was nice, but nice and good are entirely different.

When I stood there watching him comfort her, tears sprung to my eyes, and I still don't know why. I felt happy for some reason, and something I'm sure of, is that that day when Gale got arrested for the second time, was the start of a new beginning.

It was the dandelion in the spring.


End file.
